


Flowers for Satan

by greentea_daydreams



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Hanahaki Disease, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greentea_daydreams/pseuds/greentea_daydreams
Summary: Reader has hanahaki's for Satan. Gender neutral reader so everyone can enjoy.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rough draft, so things may be changed or added later on. Might add on to this chapter and make it a one-shot, or I might continue as more chapters and break it up to make it easier to read. Title is also a WIP and may be subject to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) means to insert your name  
> (color) means to insert the color that applies to you. Skin tone, hair color, eye color, etc. depending on context.

You had to admit, avoiding the Avatar of Wrath for as long as you had been reeked of a bad idea. You ignored the vibrating of your D.D.D. on your nightstand near your bed. Locked inside your room, your back pressed firmly against the door, you sputtered and hacked into the sleeve of your uniform.

\----------------------------------------------------------

You couldn't pinpoint exactly when you had fallen for the snarky blond. The two of you had built a private rapport through your mutual love of literature. You'd spent the last few weeks meeting with him when he'd offered to aid in your studies of the Devildom, and of course your conversations were bound to take a turn to your bookish hobbies one way or another. One thing led to another one day when comparing the works of a well-renowned Devildom author you'd been studying in your new literature classes to favorite works from your youth, and before you'd known it, the two of you had gone from study buddies to a two-person book club. You began meeting with him several times a week at the cafe, and he had started giving you reading recommendations. Maybe you'd felt a spark of warmth in your chest the first time you'd seen his aqua-emerald eyes twinkle, the passion in his inflection when he spoke enthusiastically on his favorite subject, but you pushed the feeling deep down and buried it. You were far too much enjoying the new friendship you were forming with this intelligent man. _Besides, how could someone like him ever fall for a lowly human like you?_ _Best not to think of it._

You found yourself growing more impressed by him every day. Not only was he a bigger book nerd than you'd ever hoped to be, but he was also a social butterfly? You listened with awe whenever mention of his various connections would slip out in conversation. Despite seemingly having no real interest in sports, he had formed a friendship of sorts with the manager of a big league baseball team in the Devildom. He was friends with the owner of the cafe the two of you had frequented, and he knew the owner of the bakery downtown. He spoke fluidly of his various acquaintances in the human world. Turns out you weren't his first mortal friend. Who knew?

You found yourself swallowing the bitter taste of jealousy at times, but why? You were Satan's friend, nothing more, and you had counted yourself lucky to have that much. _But,_ you wondered, _had he let anyone else this close? Has anyone else been permitted to view this...softer side of him?_ Even his brothers (minus Lucifer) had always seemed terror-stricken whenever Satan was in one of his foul moods, but lately, he seemed to be so light-hearted and gentle. _Had his aura really lightened so much since the beginning of your stay in the Devildom?_ At that thought, you found yourself swallowing another bitter taste. Metallic. You suppressed a cough. _Is that--is that blood? Shit._

You had begun to find yourself cutting your meetings with him short when you found yourself having abrupt coughing fits that turned into violent spasms. You had to politely excuse yourself while fighting the urge to clear your airways, making a mad dash to the restroom, more times than you could count lately. You used any pathetic excuse you could muster up. Your allergies were acting up. You were having an asthma flare up. Maybe bronchitis. A chest cold? Who could say for sure? There were no human physicians in the Devildom, so you told him you'd have to simply wait out whatever illness it was. Luckily, most human illnesses couldn't be transferred to your demon friends, according to Solomon, so you tried to continue meeting with your companion. You couldn't let him worry about you. You couldn't tell him about how frequently you had started to expel blood from your mouth. Nor could you tell him about the flowers.


	2. A Meeting on Saturday Gone Awry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn what type of flowers the reader is infested with, as they recall the first instance they were afflicted with this mysterious illness.

You'll never forget the first time the small, yellow flower heads made their appearance in the blood you had coughed up.

It seemed ironic. Getting past the metallic taste, something seemed familiar. Sweet, delicate, and oh so familiar. And then it hit you.

You remember having had a plant near your home so many years ago, producing these flowers on long, leafy vines. You had loved picking the buds for use in tea.

_Honeysuckle._

The universe must be playing some sort of cosmic prank on you, using something that used to bring you so much contentment to bring you to new levels of suffering.

  
\-----------------------------------------------------

It had started out as a persistent tickle deep in your chest. Both of you had reached for a biscuit on the table to go with your coffee, and your fingers brushed his. Your face instantly flushed and you quickly retracted your hand. It was a simple mistake, and yet you had felt like you wanted to sink through the floor. Muttering your apologies sheepishly, the golden haired man seated across from you could only smile as he gently dismissed your concerns. _"Really, (y/n), it's okay,"_ he reassured you in that deep, soft voice of his that could melt steel. Your heart fluttered in your chest, and you felt a sense of intense discomfort. The butterflies could easily be explained away (how you had never really noticed how _cute_ he was is a mystery) but that itch in your lungs--was it nerves?

 _"I'm sorry, Satan. Please excuse me. I-I'll be right back."_ You nearly tripped over your own feet in your rush to get to the restroom before all hell broke loose. He could only watch you from your booth, worry lines creasing his forehead as he stared in bewilderment.

You slammed the bathroom door behind you, locking it, and steadied yourself against the wall near the toilet. The itching gave way to burning, and a wave of pain ripped through your chest as you began to cough violently. You felt like you were drowning, and you hunched yourself over the toilet as you felt liquid begin to pool in your mouth and drip into the porcelain bowl below. Blood and...small, delicate yellow blossoms? 

Eventually, the waves of spasms settled down and a new panic rose in your chest. Your phone had fallen out of your pocket onto the tiled floor behind you, and you picked it up. (By some stroke of luck, it remained undamaged.) One missed call and several texts from Satan. 

• Hey, (y/n), are you all right?  
• You've been in there a while. I can hear you coughing. Did you have an allergic reaction to the food?

More than ten minutes had gone by since you had left him waiting out there. Pangs of guilt had risen inside you, even if what had happened was completely unexpected and out of your control. You flushed the gory evidence, put your phone back into your pocket, and cleaned yourself up at the sink before rejoining your friend.

You slid back into position in the booth opposite him, embarrassment written all over your face. _"S-sorry. I have no idea what came over me,"_ you managed to stutter meekly. _"I feel a bit better now, though."_ You lied to him through your teeth, ignoring the burning pain left behind from straining your lungs. Something in you desperately wanted to avoid causing him further concern, and although you hated apologizing over and over, it was an old habit.

Satan had finished his coffee while yours sat there cold, barely touched. Ever considerate, you had noticed he left several of the coffee biscuits for you, although you had no appetite for them now. You sipped your drink gingerly, desperate to get the flavor of iron out of your mouth.

 _"(Y/n)..."_ He started, voice gentle with worry. _"You really don't look so well. You're white as a sheet. Want me to get you a to-go cup and a doggy bag for the rest of your sweets?"_

As much as you hated the idea of cutting your time with him short, you really felt like you needed to go lie down. _"Y-yes. Please. Thank you."_ He had seen how wobbly you were on your way back to the booth, and he wasn't going to make you walk to the counter. How had you won the friend lottery and met someone like him?

Satan walked you back to your dorm, his arm looped through yours to keep you stable, but you couldn't look him in the eye the entire time. Somehow being this close to him was enough to make your stomach do flips. You could smell his cologne from this distance, and it made your head swim. Cedarwood and cypress mixed with what you could only assume were his natural pheromones, and it made the blood rush to your face and take up residence there. Your heart pounded in your ears so loudly that you wondered if the demon beside you could hear it as well.

When you two finally reached the door to your place, he handed you the paper bag and your coffee cup.

 _"Are you sure you'll be all right?"_ He asked you, obviously concerned.

You forced out a chuckle. _"Of course I will. You worry too much."_ You gave him a frail smile as you opened the door to your room, stepping inside.

 _"See you on Friday?"_ His big green eyes sparkled with hope.

You replied before closing the door. _"It's a date."_


	3. Monday Morning Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader shows up late to class, and they might find help in an unlikely place.

Lately, the the green-eyed demon had been the only person on your mind. You couldn't even listen to your favorite music without immediately thinking of him and damning yourself to a hacking fit.

  
You'd been late to class that morning and you hoped that Diavolo would have mercy on you.

You had a habit of listening to music using your D.D.D. and singing in the shower before school, and today you had a craving to listen to the oldies station. Your favorite love song came on, one that you always sang along to, and immediately his face flooded your mind and you started to choke on blood yet again. As you clutched your chest and coughed up crimson and flower buds into the drain, you started to wonder if this could be more than a crush.

_Why can't it be easy, like any other fleeting feelings of longing? Why does it have to hurt so much? Why did you have to fall for someone so completely out of your league? A gorgeous, intelligent demon with an average, boring mortal? No way!_

You've had crushes that have come and gone before. Hell, you'd be remiss to deny that the other brothers were attractive. The way that Mammon obviously wanted you was so tempting at first. Asmo's blatant flirtations also didn't go completely unnoticed. Levi was cute in his shy mannerisms, and Lucifer was hot in a dangerous sort of way. Beel was ripped, and you had caught Belphie checking you out on multiple occasions. Being the smartass he is, Satan once joked about all of them marrying you, prompting you to turn cherry red before you joined in their raucous laughter. But in the end, those feelings faded and they became more like close friends to you, practically family. You still loved them, but in a platonic way. _Why were these feelings so persistent this time?_

Of course, your little episode in the shower had cost you precious time in getting ready for school. You finished your morning routine, threw on your uniform and messenger bag, and dashed out the door. Fifteen minutes late to class, you slunked into your seat with a bowed head, hoping no one would notice you. A pair of melted honey colored eyes studied you from his seat at the back of class, unbeknownst to you. Closely inspecting the bags under your normally radiant (color) eyes, the luster gone from your beautiful (color) skin. You hadn't slept at all the previous night, had you? You had quite frankly looked like shit, and he'd have to talk to you after class.

\----------------------------------------------------------

The last time the two of you had met in person was Saturday, and this morning you still couldn't look meet his gaze. You passed him in the hall on your way from your first class and nearly tripped, heart skipping a beat as that telltale itch stirred itself in your chest. You quickly ducked around a corner, praying the sensation would pass. You desperately tried to think of anything besides him--puppies, kittens, tarantulas, venomous snakes. Phew, you breathed a sigh of relief as the feeling passed you by, but it wasn't easy.

You hadn't realized it, but your desperate attempt to escape the gaze of your crush made you bump right into someone else.

 _"(Y/n)-chan?"_ he cooed at you in his cutesy voice.

_"Oh-OH. Asmo. Sorry."_

The slender demon gently put a hand on your shoulder. _"It's okay, (y/n)-chan. I've been meaning to talk to you. I care about you, so I'm going to be brutally honest. You look terrible!"_ He put his hands on either side of his face, eyes going wide dramatically. _"Didn't you sleep last night?"_

You winced in mock insult. _"Ouch. But yeah, I kind of tossed and turned all night."_ You sat up all night reading, playing video games, anything to keep your mind from wandering to the subject of your forlorn affections, but you weren't going to part with that bit of information right now.

_"Your complexion looks completely off. Are you coming down with something?"_

You stopped for a moment to contemplate. Asmo is the avatar of lust, but he doesn't seem completely ignorant in the subject of love. Plus, he's close to Solomon, who might know something about this illness of yours.

_"OOH. Something's definitely on your mind, (y/n)-chan! But the bell will ring for the next class soon. We both know you were late coming in this morning. We don't want Diavolo getting mad, or more importantly, we don't need Lucifer throwing a hissy fit! Call me after class?"_

You nodded and waved Asmo off as he winked and blew you a kiss before turning the corner.


End file.
